


Her first weapon from the Gods

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family, Kids being cute, Mars is a cool grandpa, Other little kids - Freeform, Yang gets her first weapon, friends - Freeform, she's so excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Its Yang Lu tenth brithday but she hasn't gotten a weapon yet little her siblings before her. But she is in for a very big surprise.





	

The cold December air blew in the dead leaves as the first day of the cold month arrived. The people inside the lovely home are laughing and drinking as their little played with each other. It was the birthday of the youngest of the bunch, Yang Lu.

 

Named after her great grandma Yang Lu wild hair bounced around as she tackled Tom, son of Piper and Jason. They giggled as they pulled clothing and tired to trip each other. Rosie daughter of Percy and Annabeth tumbled onto them as well.

 

Percy laughed and pulled up the little blonde haired girl as she giggled.

 

"Hey there be careful, you might hurt then" he teased.  
Paolo snorted at the son of Neptune and stood up. He picked up his and Jake's daughter Eloa. 

 

"Dont flatter your self Jackson we know who would win a game of capture the flag here. Bur hey your being a good dad whatever" he mocked. Percy raised a brow at him.

 

"Hey instead of trying to see who's kids are the best jow about we start opening Yang Lu Presents" Frank had suggested to the group.

 

As the kids ran into the living the presents were laid out in a semi circle around the lit fire place. Adults sat around the outer circle with the kids sitting in front of them. Yang in the center looked at the presents in front of her.

 

She sticked her tongue out as she thought about what she wanted to open from. She saw two small red boxes on the left side and went to them first. As she grabbed them she ripped the paper.

 

When the paper was no longer in the way she squealed with joy. She grabbed the contents in each box and pulled up a pearl and sea shells crest and a war and peace book, she be looking for a hard copy for months. 

 

She turned to Percy and Annabeth and ran towrds them with a hug.

 

"Thanks!!!" She said as Percy ruffled her hair and Annabeth smiled. 

 

As it went Yang Lu got a new armor from Leo and Nico. A brush that wouldnt pull out her hair and new horse saddle from Jason and Piper. Jake and Paolo gave her a a few plants from Brazil, she has a love of gardening. And from Michael and Conner she gor a joke book and pratice hula outift. Michael offered to give her lessons when ever she wanted. "Ok guys now its time for your big gift." Hazel announced as she pulled a long regularly navy blue box. Yang moved over and put the box in front of herself. She tore the off and the lid and gasped a huge thing of air. She pulled it out and laughed in triumph at her new gift. It was about 8 feet of white and gold rope at the end of it was a 2 and a half feet arrow headed blade of imperial gold. She wanted one ever since she was little. "Its a gift from your grandpa Mars Happy birthday beautiful" Frank said as she ran to her parents. "Thank You!!!!" She squealed as she ran to saw her cousins and friends. "Your welcome baby girl." Hazel responded with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheng Biao is the weapon Yang Lu has its hard to master but really cool to use. She likes to practice with one without the blade on it. But she becomes a pro at it later Thanks for reading!!


End file.
